


On uncertain terms

by Zsterwriter14



Series: Shifter Au [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Phone Calls & Telephones, shifter! au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsterwriter14/pseuds/Zsterwriter14
Summary: Reborn is capable of many thing, he's the World's Greatest Hitman after all.But with a shift locked shifter? He might need some help.... except why does it have to be him?





	On uncertain terms

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a bit but I have some lingering creativity and this is a good way to include on of my favorite characters. While also trying to make the shifter AU version of the cannon events happen. - _ - '. We'll see...

Reborn exhaled through his nose as he pinched the bridge of his nose, the hitman’s face scrunched in a rare showing of frustration. León nuzzled his cheek in an attempt to reassure his human partner, the fact the chameleon had almost become a lion’s lunch had nothing to do with it. His cellphone sat open in his other hand, a familiar number blinking on the screen where he had selected it.

Reborn knew his biggest vice could be considered his pride, but even he knew when he was in over his head. It didn’t happen often. Reborn had a pretty diverse skill set, a skill set that made him a great tutor for the mafia. It just happened that pulling shifters back to humanity wasn’t one of them. 

He knew that. He knew that his knowledge was insufficient for this particular Instant. He also knew someone that did know how to do just that…. It was just, he glanced at the phone with his thumb hovering over the call button, this particular contact wasn’t the type to let it go. If this had gone in the way Reborn had expected, with training civilian guardians and preparing Tsunayoshi for being a mafia boss, he would have called in people on his terms. Not because he literally did not know anyone else who could possibly help him with this. 

Just admitting that he, the great Reborn, needed their help would make them insufferable for months if not years. Not to forget the fact that he would owe them. 

León chirped at him, brining him back from his thoughts. He glanced at his partner with a thoughtful frown. On the other hand, if Reborn didn’t call them he wouldn’t be able to do his job period. And Reborn didn’t do failure, he was the World's Greatest Hitman for a reason. When he started a job, he finished it. 

He pressed the call button before pressing the cellphone to his ear.

The person on the other side picked up after the first ring.

“Hey Senpai!” The familiar voice greeted in a teasing manner, “What can the great Skull-sama do for you?”

Reborn pinched the bridge of his nose, this better be worth it, the miniature Hitman thought as he tried not to crush his phone in irritation…

**Author's Note:**

> Some nice info,  
> My tablet is what I post on and it is not doing tags today. 
> 
> Story wise,  
> Skull is much more competent in this Au, still technically the weakest of the Arcebaleno, but the gap is smaller than before. He is a shifter, though the animal will be revealed later...
> 
> His animal refuses to take shit from Reborn and Collenello but Skull is kind of a little shit and enjoys ruffling their feathers by calling them sempi. In return they call him lackey but its mostly to make themselves feel better about the whole the whole thing. Skull's animal form is just more cloudy than skull tends to appear. 
> 
> Skull is still a big talking, self important, immortal stunt man. He just has something backing up his claims.


End file.
